5 Times Hiro Hamada Still Had an Older Sibling
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: Full Title: 5 Times Hiro Hamada Still Had an Older Sibling and 1 Time He Was Still a Younger Brother. Being a 13-year-old is hard, even harder when you're in college, hardest when you're a superhero. It's a good thing Hiro has someone(s) looking out for him and time to still play the role of a little brother.


_I_  
><em>GoGo Tamago<em>

GoGo Tamago is known for a couple of things. One of those is her speed, the ability to be anywhere she wants before anyone else just because she loves the rush.

Few people know that's only the case when she's driving or riding; when she's walking, it's a slow, languid movement of one foot before the other and the entire world passing her by.

This is why Gogo's the last person in the hallway, stopped at her locker to pick up her jacket and dump off the books she doesn't need. Luckily enough, their new head professor isn't a tool with his head up his ass. The school searched everywhere for a new one after Callighan went...after what he did...after what happened...

GoGo clutches the side of her locker door hard enough to leave an imprint on her hand.

_She's not going to think about that. She's not going to think about how someone she looked up to had gone completely -._

She slams her locker shut with enough force to have it echo down the hall for moments after.

She's deep in her memories, but not deep enough to not realize that one of those echoes wasn't an echo as so much as another locker slamming.

Nobody's here so late after class, so out of curiosity GoGo strains her ears to follow the direction with her slow steps. Her movements become quicker once she hears muffled shouting and laughs that don't sound friendly.

"_Help! Somebody help! Please, get me out!"_

"Hiro?" The girl whispers and then she runs fast enough to put her bike to shame, dodging open door and skidding around corners.

"_Help! Guys, this isn't funny!_"

She slides to a stop in front of the boys locker room and, without thinking of consequences or mental scarring, she bursts through the door.

Three guys - not quite Wasabi's size, not quite Fred's - stand around a single locker and spin around to see her mighty glare and heated face.

"Hiro?" She calls.

"_Gogo? Is that you? Get me out of here, please!_"

She's happy to see that the three jocks have dropped their laughter and are watching her like a rabid dog.

(Another thing she's known for is her temper.)

GoGo takes a running start, leaps onto the bench, jumps high into their air and kicks one of the guys in the jaw, sending him flying back into another locker. She lands haphazardly back on the bench but regains her balance by grabbing the next idiot by the shoulders, dragging him down as her knee comes up into his crotch and she feels slightly better at his howl of pain.

These guys might be larger, but speed has always worked in her favor.

GoGo takes a quick step, jumps forward into a front handspring and lands with her feet on the last guy's chest, propelling him backwards to the ground where he drops painfully and she hops off his chest and lands somewhat gracefully on the floor.

GoGo breathes easily as she looks at the three idiots on the floor, one with a bruise forming and another with tears down his face as his hands still cradle his family jewels and she smirks at them until she hears the soft crying.

"Hiro!" She shouts and rushes back to the locker the jock's originally surrounded.

"Out, please, out," the boy cries from inside in between harsh breaths.

"What's the combination?" She tries to ask as gently as her nature knows but Hiro just whines from the locker and chokes out more sobs.

The dark-haired girl whips around to the three boys she just beat down, but two of them are gone and the last one is still on the floor, probably unconscious from hitting his head on the ground.

"Hiro, stop," GoGo commands and hopes that her tone will knock some sense into the kid "do you know the combination?" But all Hiro does is sob quietly in between his hyperventilating breaths.

"_Use your big brains and get out of your situations. Look at it from a new perspective and find a way out_."

GoGo pulls back from where she was pushed against the locker, subconsciously trying to offer comfort. She digs through the pockets of her jacket, reaching for her swiss army knife. She quickly and efficiently uses one of the knives as a makeshift screwdriver, making work of the bolts on the hinges and thinking how much it must suck to be a 13-year-old in college and how jealous assholes should go jump off a bridge. GoGo digs her fingers through, feeling soft hair brush against her knuckles and pries the door open until it's far enough for her to jump up and kick it back with both feet, denting the metal to remain open permanently.

"Hi- Ah!" The girl shouts in surprise as a bundle of weight drops from the locker onto her, clutching her shoulders and hyperventilating. Hiro burrows his face into her shoulder and she can feel hot tears staining through her jacket.

"Hiro!" She yanks him back to get him to look at her, but she stops when she sees his face. His right eyes is already swelling and there's blood running down his chin from a split lip; his cheeks are blotchy and his face is wet with fear.

She chokes on her own air when she gets the sudden feeling she's somehow failed Tadashi by allowing this to happen.

"Hiro," GoGo whispers, not knowing what to check first, but he breaks out of her grasp and wiggles back into her arms, face pressed against her neck and sobs wracking his small frame.

Shit. She's not good at things like this, like _physical touching _or _comfort_. That's for Honey Lemon.

But speed is on her side as her muscles move on their own and rapidly wrap around Hiro's shoulders and back, speaking softly into his ear words that she knows he needs to hear:

"I'm here for you. Relax, breathe, I'm not giving up on you."

* * *

><p><em>II<em>  
><em>Wasabi No-Ginger<em>

Wasabi No-Ginger has been working on his lasers for almost four hours now. Mostly, testing the damage done to humans if they're hit in order to prepare for accidents or emergencies. (Hey, better safe than sorry, right?)

Four hours - on the dot - is his mark to take a lunch break. So he puts everything in its place (because there is a place for everything), turns off anything that could be a hazard, grabs his lunch and heads into the cafeteria.

Since everybody has their own schedule and he knows better than to bother one of them at work, just as they know for him, Wasabi doesn't check for Fred, GoGo, Honey Lemon or Tada-.

Oh.

Right.

Wasabi swallows hard and makes his way over to a table to sit before he sees someone smaller than the rest with bushy black hair across the room. The teen grins and heads over, "Hiro!" he calls, then reigns in his excitement. He has to be careful about what he says, he'd hate to ruin the surprise Honey Lemon is planning at the end of this week for the younger boy.

The bushy black hair moves up dramatically as the head it's attached to rises and looks for the person who shouted for him. The older student waves his hand in the air and Hiro's eyes land on him quickly. "Oh, hey, Wasabi," is said with a weak smile.

Wasabi sits at the almost empty table, save for a notebook and some pencils and eyes Hiro suspiciously. "Anything wrong, Hiro?"

"What? No, everything's dandy!" And then the smile is too big, too obviously fake.

"Where's your lunch?"

"Huh? Oh, umm, I'm not really hungry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but, you know, the university requires we have an hour lunch break, so I figured I'd bring some stuff I'm working on for Baymax."

"Awesome! Mind telling me what upgrades my favorite health care companion is about to get?"

Hiro's smile looks real as it matches Wasabi's. "Yeah! So I'm thinking about downloading..."

Wasabi listens intently as he begins pulling out his lunch: a peanut butter sandwich cut into perfect isosceles triangles, an apple, a banana, a bag of chips, a salad, a thermos of soup and a water bottle. He goes to peel his banana when Hiro stops talking. He looks up to see the boy staring at his array of food, cheeks red and mouth open. In the silence, Wasabi can hear some sort of painful rumbling.

"Uh...Hiro?"

The boy shakes his head quickly and his entire face flushes, refusing to look up at Wasabi again. "Sorry about that, I...uh...I got...distracted! By, um...it doesn't really matter. As I was saying, I've been looking into upgrading Baymax's outfit to adamantium because it's basically impenetrable and I think the university ha-. Where are you going?" Hiro finally looks up to see Wasabi standing.

The older student smiles, "I'll be right back, Hiro."

He walks up to the concession stand and begrudgingly pulls out his wallet (everything here is too expensive in his - in _everyone's_ - opinion). Once he has what he came for, Wasabi turns back to his table to see Hiro sniffing his container of soup and smirks.

"Alright, here we go," he places the items on his side of the table and separates everything accordingly: some of the salad he shovels out with a fork onto the paper plate he retrieved along with a piece of fruit ("Which do you like better: apples or bananas?" "Um, apples, I guess, why?") and the bag of chips he purchased. He opens his thermos and pours half the soup, still nicely heated, into the paper cup and passes it to Hiro along with the paper plate of food and a water bottle he bought out of the vending machine. He picks up the last thing he bought, a package of sushi (which Wasabi won't eat and wonders if he's stereotyping for assuming Hiro will) and a set of chopsticks. He almost goes to give Hiro some of his sandwich, but remembers that the boy is allergic to peanuts.

"Alright, I know the school has adamantium, but I don't think they'll let you have it without a signature from a professor," Wasabi explains and tries to think of what teacher might be cool enough to give them a note as he opens his banana.

"Uh...Wasabi?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

"What is this?"

"What is what?"

"_This_?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Alright, so I'm thinking Krei might let us have a look in his inventory, since we did save his life and all. No professor here is likely enough to give you a note and I know GoGo can probably steal anything without getting caught, but that's just a bad idea." He pauses to take a bit of his sandwich.

"Hey, Wasabi?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

"Thanks," he hears before the _crunch_ of apple being bitten into and Wasabi smiles around his mouthful of peanut butter.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p><em>III<em>  
><em>Baymax<em>

Baymax's system is set to awake from a variety of sounds, as long as it's one of pain or distress.

So when there's a shout of agony and terror, Baymax beeps and inflates, rising from his stand in full height and turns on his night vision when he cannot see anything. He scans the darkness for the distress, and his sensors settle on Hiro, deeply asleep in a thrashing, whimpering state.

The robot waddles over to the boy, squeaking as he goes and stands above him to scan for the pain his patient seems to be in. Hiro's eyes are squeezed shut and his fingers curl and uncurl around the sheets. He twists and turns in his bed, mouth moving around barely audible words: "'Dashi...no...fi-fire...you can't..._please_," and the last words breaks.

The scan returns that Hiro is suffering a nightmare and should only be awaken if he seems like he is harming himself and Baymax is prepared to let the bad dream run its course before Hiro violently kicks out and throws his arm away, roughly banging his wrist on the nightstand.

Baymax reaches out a latex hand and rests it on Hiro's shoulder. "Hiro. You are having a nightmare. It would be best if you woke now."

But Hiro cries out again and thrashes some more, kicking out and twisting into a little ball, then out again.

As a health care companion, it is his duty to provide medical attention, but also to prevent the need for medical attention if possible. So Baymax slips one hand beneath Hiro's back and the other under his knees, raising him high enough to cradle him close enough to stop major movements the nightmare induces.

Hiro attempts to buck out of the robot's hold, but Baymax hods tight and designates his system to raise his temperature to a pleasurable warmth in order to comfort the boy more. Baymax slowly moves his arms side to side, rocking Hiro as he fitfully sleeps and tunes his voice to a lower volume. "There, there, it will be alright," he says softly.

Bit by bit, Hiro relaxes into his arms and his breathing evens out as the heat and rocking overwhelm his sleeping form with peace. After he settles down completely, Baymax lowers to place Hiro back on his bed, but the boy makes a noise of protest and snuggles closer to his robot.

"Have a good rest of your sleep, Hiro," Baymax requests as he straightens himself and proceeds to rock his patient through the night.

* * *

><p><em>IV<em>  
><em>Honey Lemon<em>

Honey Lemon is buzzing with excitement, skipping all over the room and pinning up banners as high as she can reach (because she's still taller than Wasabi as much as he denies it). GoGo is zipping around in her suit and on her blades, skating up the walls with enough speed to use centrifugal force to keep her from falling, pinning up the higher banners and streamers with lightening speed. Fred is sucking helium from the balloons (against Baymax's insistence that he stop) and whining about how GoGo get to use her power to help set up, but he can't use his! (Wasabi, who's now precisely putting up decorations and arranging food, tried to explain that fire wouldn't help them in this case, but Fred wouldn't hear any of it.) Baymax has turned his attention to the iPod connected to the speakers and stares at it in what must be robot-wonder, looking for where the audio is coming from. Honey Lemon watches them all and nearly squeals in excitement.

"_What's this picture?"_

"_Oh, that's me going off to prom! Hehe, I didn't have a date though because no one wanted a girl they couldn't look into the eyes of."_

Honey Lemon steps back and looks at everything: the living room of Fred's mansion has been decorated with everything they could buy and the walls are covered in giant strips of paper that she splashed dramatically with color, using a specially-made set of her balls to brighten the room (which added to Fred's complaining about how he couldn't use his abilities to help). There's a table stocked with more food than any of them could hope to eat in a night, streamers from the high ceiling hanging low enough to see and banners with giant letters decorating the walls.

"_Well I think you looked very nice."_

"_That's so sweet of you! Hey, did you ever have a date to prom? Since you were so much younger than everyone else?"_

The blonde smooths down her dress, the same one she wore to her high school's prom. She sees GoGo fighting her way out of her suit as she leaves to go get the dress she picked out from Fred's mom's ginormous closet for the night (and, yes, Honey Lemon did have to beg and plead for the other girl to wear a dress) since she didn't go to prom either. Fred has finally stopped with the balloons, but now looks way to happy - even for Fred - and he and Wasabi are both wearing the tuxedos they wore to their own respective proms.

"_Uh, heh, no. I didn't actually go to prom."_

"_Why not?!"_

They had tried to get a few more people from the university to show up, but GoGo spat out that not many people like going to college with a 13-year-old and clenched her fists. (Honey Lemon still wishes she hadn't asked GoGo what caused such a reaction, thinking of that story always makes her feel sick.)

GoGo enters the room, wearing a dark purple dress that matches her hair perfectly and walks up to Honey Lemon. "Heathcliff says Hiro just got dropped off by Cass and has no idea what's going on." The taller girl squeals in excitement and rushes to the door, popping her head out and finds Heathcliff holding on to the shoulders of a blind-folded Hiro. She bites her lip to stop herself from gushing at how cute he looks in his little suit and waves Heathcliff to guide Hiro in.

"_Because I didn't wanna spend four hours with kids who hated me and sit by myself in the corner."_

"_Oh, Hiro...everyone should have the chance to go to prom and absolutely love it."_

"_It's not a big deal, Honey Lemon. Really."_

"Heathcliff? Can you tell me what's going on now? I'm really confused why Aunt Cass dressed me up."

"You will find out shortly, Master Hiro."

Honey Lemon tiptoes behind the two as they enter the room and holds up three fingers for the other four to see and begins the count down.

Two fingers up and she steps up to Hiro's back.

One finger up and she reaches for the blindfold.

No fingers up and she tears the cloth away from his eyes and shouts with the rest of them:

"Surprise!"

"Wha...?"

Honey Lemon dances around the boy to face him. "Hiro Hamada, welcome to your prom!"

"What? You guys didn't have to... I told you it was no big deal!"

"Just shut up and enjoy it, kid," GoGo says as she snaps her gum. "I'm wearing a dress for this," she narrows her eyes "for _you_."

"You guys did all of this...for me?"

"Yep!" Honey Lemon chirps and drags Hiro by the arm, "let's get this party started!"

They dance through the evening and well into the night and at some point Honey Lemon swears she sees Cass running around, snapping pictures, but let's it slide. Fred only breaks two things with his flailing dance moves and GoGo stands statue still until Honey Lemon grabs her and forces her to move before the dark-haired girl shoves her away. They spend most of their time dancing in a group and Honey Lemon is ecstatic to see Hiro's unease melt away and his attempts to mimic Baymax's robot dance moves. He trips himself a few times and the robot catches him, but his dorkiness and child-like excitement remind her too much of Tadashi - it doesn't hurt as much as she thought it would.

(It's not until after prom that she realizes he's wearing the same suit from the funeral.)

At one point, she brings out the crowns she picked up from the local store and turns down the music, announcing Hiro as this year's prom king. He blushes and tries to pull away, but Wasabi hold him tight as Honey Lemon places the plastic crown on his head and clips it into his hair. She then announces Baymax as prom queen and tapes the second crown to the tip of his head ("I was not aware Hiro is royalty," he confides to her as he leans down for her to place it on him). The four of them force the robot and boy to share an awkward first dance that ends with Baymax just swinging Hiro from side to side and Honey Lemon sees Cass snapping more pictures with a huge grin and maybe even some tears.

The festivities die down around 2 a.m. And they're all stretching and yawning and Baymax has stepped into his charger, watching the activities from afar. Fred has already passed out on the ground and Wasabi's mouth is stretched open in a yawn as he and Hiro lazily dance and even GoGo is swaying on her feet.

Honey Lemon turns the music off and begins peeling off the banners she placed up earlier (less work to do in the morning). She reaches up to pluck a low-hanging streamer from the ceiling and sees something from the corner of her eye.

Wasabi has collapsed against a wall and GoGo is dozing in one of the chairs they moved from the center of the room, but Hiro is following the blonde's example and has begun to pack up the food and fold up the table cloths.

"Hiro," she calls gently from her side of the room, trying not to wake the others. "No, no, no, don't do that." She walks over to him and sees him yawn.

"But it's messy, I should help clean up."

"No! You don't clean up your own prom silly!"

With that, Hiro's sleepy eyes focus on her and he grins a big goofy grin, then sways into her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for this, Honey Lemon."

She's shocked by the physical gesture, but smiles down at the top of his head and weaves her arms around his shoulders.

"It was my pleasure, _hermano_."

* * *

><p><em>V<br>__Fred_

Fred is dozing peacefully, head burrowed in his arms when a pain in his stomach awakens him. He tries to ignore it and go back to sleep on the metal table now warmed from the heated bodies napping on top, but his belly makes a frustrated noise and twists in on itself.

The young man lifts his head and smacks his lips, eyes blurring the world in his tired state. He can see GoGo next to him, head lying on her arm thrown across the table; Wasabi is across from him, leaning back in his chair and head lolled to the side with Honey Lemon resting her head on his chest with her feet pulled up on her chair.

There's a source of light coming from the room and Fred turns toward it and makes out a small human being in front of a laptop, softly tapping away at the keys. For a second, in the bad lighting and to a sleep-addled mind, it looks like Tadashi, just a smaller version with more hair.

(But it's not.)

"Hiro?" Fred mumbles tiredly and trips over his own feet as he walks over to the boy who glanced up with eyebrows raised.

"Wha' are you foing up?" Hiro asks with a full mouth before swallowing. Fred takes a look at what's in the boy's hand and his stomach rumbles again.

"I think your bagel is E.T-ing home to my stomach."

"Umm...this is a cupcake, Fred."

The older boy doesn't listen and grabs the half-eaten pastry out of Hiro's hand and chomps it down, belly purring in satisfaction.

"...Okay, then."

Fred takes a look around the cafe that Hiro's aunt owns and sees a clock with a time that no one should be awake for. "Whatcha workin' on this late, little man," he asks around a huge yawn.

Hiro yawns back, mouth stretched wide. "Just studying."

"Man, when did everyone pass out?"

"You were the first out at around one, Honey Lemon stopped us from writing on your face by the way."

"Aww man, that would've been so cool!"

Hiro gives him a perplexed look but continues. "She fell asleep a little after, on Wasabi and he didn't want to move in case he woke her, so he fell asleep right after she did. When GoGo fell asleep, I moved over here to let you guys have your beauty rest," he snickered.

"You aren't tired?" Fred asked around another yawn.

"A little, but I've got studying to do."

"I know you guys all take your work serious, but what could you be studying this late...or early?"

"I...I just gotta do better on my next exam." Fred can see Hiro's blush from the light of his laptop

"Why, what happened to your first one?"

Hiro sighs. "I just didn't do as well as I wanted," he whispers.

Fred looks down at the papers Hiro has laid out on his table and picks the closest one up and stares at it in amazement. "_Dude_!" He exclaims. "You got a _92%_ on this?!"

"_Fred_," a moody voice snaps. "Shut _up_!"

"Sorry GoGo!" The older boy whispers. "Hiro, this is amazing!"

"What?" The boy snatches the paper back and tries to hide it. "No, it's not. I missed four questions," he whispers with emotion lacing his voice.

"Yeah, but that means you got...like a whole bunch more right though!"

"Four questions though!" Hiro looks at him with exasperation. "I got so much lower than I thought I would, I'm such an idio-."

"I can't believe you got a 92 on your first college exam!"

"I could have gotten so much high-. Ah! Fred!"

The long-haired boy wraps his arms around Hiro's neck in a headlock and rubs his knuckles on his head for a noogie. He tries to squirm out of it, but Fred holds him tight and grins. "I'm so proud of you, little man!"

Hiro laughs, then stops. "What?" He whispers.

"I said 'I'm so proud of you', Mr. College boy. A 92 on your first exam is awesome!"

"Really?"

"Dude, of course!" Fred releases Hiro from his death grip headlock. "Way to go!"

"Fred, I'm serious. _Shut up_!"

Both boys giggle at GoGo's sleepy threat (on the inside, Fred's shaking with fear).

"Thanks, Fred."

"No problem, little man," he ruffles the black hair affectionately and yawns. "Now, come join us for some more beauty rest, alright?"

* * *

><p><em>I<em>  
><em>Tadashi Hamada<em>

Tadashi Hamada's grave is covered in a variety of flowers, some of them already dying and some with the price label freshly stuck on. It's a quaint, little site, right by the winding path that runs through the cemetery. The grave is still somewhat rounded, elements of nature not quite impacting the dirt as it's done to the older graves. There's a young boy, with a jacket too thin for the cold and a baseball cap with a calligraphic F and N intertwined, approaching with something in his hands.

"H-Hey, 'Dashi." He starts. "I, uh, I know Aunt Cass was here earlier - and so were the rest of the gang - but, I, I just wanted to come alone. Have some, uh, some alone time with you again."

The boy rubs his neck awkwardly. "I know that today you would've been 22, that's, uh, that's pretty old, old man. Heh." The poor attempt at a laugh fades quickly and the boy's smile falters for a moment.

"Um, anyway, I made you this cupcake. No, I didn't. Aunt Cass did, but I helped. No, I didn't do that either actually. But I _tried_ to help because that's...that's what you always did. You always tried to help people, 'Dashi."

(He doesn't say what he wants. That "_trying to help someone is how we got here now_". He's pretty sure Tadashi knows that. He knew the consequences before he died.)

The boy kneels down, the wet grass on his bare legs making him grimace. "Baymax is...I'm gonna bring him by later, maybe tomorrow, when he's all charged up. I...I know he doesn't understand the emotional aspects of humanity, but I...I think - I _know_ - somewhere in there, he misses you too. And that reminds me, I've got another present! Well, I don't have it right now, but the new head professor is talking to investors about getting Baymax into production in the next couple of years after I'm done perfecting him. They can't have _our_ Baymax of course, but they're talking of testing his copies in nursing homes and with special needs children next year."

The boy sets the styrofoam box containing the cupcake down beside him. "College is good, people miss you, sometimes they ask me about you, but overall, it's good. I'd like to think you'd be proud of me for the work I'm doing."

He inches down until he's lying on the grave site on his side, his face looking up at the head stone. "I don't know how to say this...but life is getting easier. I don't think it should be, but, somehow, it is. It's not like before, it'll never be like before. But Aunt Cass is singing in the kitchen more and she doesn't stress eat as much. Honey Lemon doesn't cry when she hears your name anymore. Sometimes, Fred tells me stories of you and him - I can't believe you yelled at me for _bot fighting_ when you and he broke into the school after hours to pull that prank on Wasabi last year - I never knew you had it in you," the boy smiles, a real smile this time.

"Everyone says life goes on - and it does - but I miss you, 'Dashi. I miss my big brother. But, no matter what, you always will be my big brother. And I'll always be your little brother." The boy goes to sit up, but decides against it and readjusts himself to lay down more comfortably.

(He'll be here for a while.)

He reaches down for the box and pulls out the cupcake, ripping up small pieces for himself and throwing some at the headstone, as if it were the mouth he would aim food at in the past in their eating game.

"Happy birthday, Tadashi. I miss you. And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I tried to add a little bit about each character in their individual drabbles, tell me if I succeeded; HOWEVER, although I have been writing fanfiction for a while, this is the first time in about a year that I've been able to write, so be gentle!<strong>

**If the ending made you sad, I'm sorry. I tried to end on a lighter note. The original ending was much sadder and I'll probably be posting that as an 'add-on' later :)**

**Honey Lemon is Latin American, which is why she calls Hiro _Hermano_, which is Spanish for 'brother'.**

**I also believe it would be super cute if Hiro called Tadashi ''Dashi' for short. Cause it's super cute.**

**I tried to incorporate two of my head canons: Hiro is claustrophobic and Wasabi is a vegetarian.**

**If you're looking for any other BH6 fics, go read '_A Rare Species_' by KudoKano, it's my favorite story for the fandom so far!**

**If you leave a review, please tell me which was your favorite!**


End file.
